High School Life
by pinkbubbles6491
Summary: When Gwen is transferred to Wawanakwa Boarding School,she thinks her life will change for the better; but will new enemies, rocky friendships, and unpredictable romances get in the way? Gwen now must realize that maybe moving wasn't the best idea. Rated T for language. Gwent, Duncney, but overall Gwuncan.


Chapter 1: New Girl on Campus (Part 1)

Gwen's POV

I sped down the street, revving my motorcycle engine. Other teenage boys driving cars gave whistles and honks as I zoomed by. I made a right into a parking space and turned off my ride. I climbed off my midnight blue, my favorite color, bike. I read the sign that stood in front of me: Wawanakwa Boarding School.

My fourth high school in two years. A new group of people to outcast me. I did have one person to look forward to seeing. A small smile crept on my face just thinking of the person. I was about to enter the building when:

"Gwen," a girl screamed from behind me. I turned around to see my best friend, Bridgette, standing next to my motorcycle. I ran up to Bridgette, where she engulfed me in a hug. I soon began panting.

"What's wrong," Bridgette asked concerned. I smiled weakly before replying.

"Bridge, I missed you and all, but I can't breathe." Bridgette laughed and apologized, her arms never leaving my body.

"Bridgette, still hugging me," I said sternly. She released me with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to be rude," I offered comfortingly. Her eyes softened and a small chuckle came out of her mouth.

"I'm not upset, I'm just happy to see you again." Bridgette wiped her tears away before I gave her a quick hug again; she sure had grown since the last time I saw her.

Bridgette had grown about another foot since junior high. She had a nice golden tan, big blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She was wearing a blue hoody and her signature capri jeans. It was as if Bridgette was thinking just like me because she commented on my new look.

I had pretty much become goth. I had long, jet black hair still, but added blue streaks within it. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue Escape the Fate tanktop, and blue Vans. I smiled at my appearance; the way I looked is why people judged me, but I like it so I always did my best to ignore the comments.

"So, I see you got your dream ride," Bridgette said, awakening me from my thoughts. I nodded happily to my motorcycle. Bridgette begged for picture until I gave in. Isat on the bike and stuck out my tongue like Miley Cyrus.

"So, do you want to go in and unpack," Bridgette offered.

"I saw a Hot Topic down the street; I'll text you when I get back." Bridgette nodded in agreement as I drove of school premises.

Bridgette's POV

I checked the time on my phone as I entered the school building: 12:03. It's time for lunch and after that free period. I put my phone back inside my pocket when I got a text from my boyfriend, Geoff.

G: bridge where r u

B: omw to the café now

G: hurry babe I miss u

B: calm down im almost there

G: bridge im worried r u ok

Right after I finished reading the message I was standing behind Geoff in the cafeteria. I kissed him on the cheek and sat across from him.

"Does that answer your question," I asked with a smile. He gave me a quick wink with a head nod for yes.

"Where were you anyway, girl," my friend, Leshawna, questioned. I then noticed everyone sitting at the table: Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, and Duncan. I then realized I hadn't answered Leshawna's question.

"My friend Gwen is transferring to this school. I saw her outside and we talked for a while," I explained.

"Is she hot," Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow. Typical Duncan who always wants to know about girls.

"You're going out with Courtney," I protested.

"That doesn't answer my question," he shot back. I snarled at him before pulling out my phone. I went into my camera roll and clicked on the picture of Gwen from earlier.I passed it to Duncan, who became wide-eyed at the sight of her. I rolled my eyes at his boy-ness. I snatched my phone back when my ringtone, dolphin sounds, played. It was a text from Gwen that told me she finished shopping.

"I have to go; Gwen needs my help unpacking. You guys want to meet her?"

"As much as I would like to make a move, I have detention with party-boy and animal lover for talking in class,'" Duncan said. Leshawna decided to come with me.

Leshawna and I left the cafeteria and went to the parking lot. To my surprise, Trent was attempting to flirt with Gwen. I'm amazed he got that close to her; Gwen usually has a wall built around her to protect her feelings form being hurt. In my opinion, Trent will probably end up hurting her! He has cheated on nearly every girl he has ever been with. To my pleasure, Gwen's protective side kicked in as she shot Trent down and waved him goodbye.

After introducing Leshawna to Gwen, we went to my dorm and helped Gwen unpack. At WBS, each dorm has 2 bedrooms (a bathroom in each bedroom), a kitchen, and a living room. By the time we finished Gwen's room, it was time for dinner.

"Shall we go eat the food from the devil," Leshawna said while extending an arm. I giggles as we all mad our way out the door.

When we made it to the cafeteria, everyone became dead silent. Gwen being a new student means she gets all the attention; although the boys liked her. So many perverts attend this school.

Leshawna said she didn't want to eat (wise choice) and said she would save me and Gwen seats at a table. Gwen and I agreed as we walked into the food line. Everything was peaceful until Heather cut Gwen in the food line!


End file.
